For Blake's Dream
by Master Corpral
Summary: A story based around the Comstar Word of Blake era. It has combat and some spoken swear words. Enjoy.
1. A Little Piece of Hell

A Little Piece of Hell

Hidden Word of Blake Compound

Free Worlds League, Unknown Planet

3065

The ground shook and the buckled. Pieces of debris from the roof and walls crashed on to the floor. Demi-Precentor McCauley grabbed the edge of the computer console to keep from falling to the floor.

"Damn it. What was that?" he shouted at his assistant, Technician Weler.

"Long range artillery sir; unknown design and damn heavy shells if you ask me," replied Weler.

"Artillery from who. Are the FedComs attacking?" he responded.

"Not sure sir we have got scout one's lookin' around," was the reply.

The speaker crackled" Scout one here I have some movement in the tree line. Looking now. The hell, damn big artillery. What." The transmission went dead.

"As of now we are treating this as a hostile act against Blake's forces.." began McCauley.

"Take that Unbeliever bast-Transmission Interrupted- sucker your gonna pay. Ghh ahh. –Unintelligible Noise-"

"Scout One! Scout One!" screamed McCauley.

"I don't care what it takes get a transmission to Blake's forces and let them know the ComGuards are here, if you're not required to help in the evacuation of the base personnel or send that transmission. Move you arse into the mech bay. We get to fight the rear guard," he growled.

"Sir, the rear guard is suicide all we have is a few industrial mechs and your Tarantula," mumbled a tech on the other side of the room.

"Glad were on the same page Adept Jorgenson," he said grinning. "Now move you lazy excuses for warriors!"

The gaggle of Adepts and Technicians raced down the narrow hall. When they reached the hangar the techs were already pulling away the fuel lines and preparing to make a run for the dropships secreted in the hills 300 meters north of the base.

"Good day to die sir," grunted the tech that was waiting with his neuro-helmet at the top of the mechs cradle.

"Sword of Blake be with you Sean," was his only reply as he took his neuro-helmet and hopped into the seat of the Tarantula.


	2. Last Stand

Last Stand

Ouside Hidden Word of Blake Compound

Free Worlds League, Unknown Planet

3065

Seven pearl white mechs stepped out of the hidden hangar and into the sunlight, the Tarantula battlemech in the lead. A pair of mining mechs stood out from the rest of the forestry mechs.

"Report in all units," broadcast the Tarantula over his squad frequency.

"Red 1"

"Red 2"

"Red 3"

"Red 4"

"Recon"

"Support"

"Copy. All units accounted for were ready to go. Command and Control this is this is Demi-Precentor McCauley we are ready to engage, do an active scan of the area please and mark all enemy targets in red. Red 4 and Recon break-off and cover the dropship," McCauley ordered.

The group of mechs continued forward as one of the mining mechs and a Forestry mech broke off and headed northeast.

A single bullet flew from the ridgeline and pierced the cockpit of the Tarantula. The loss of the pilot caused it to stumble forward and fall. A squad of infantry moved out and placed charges on the mechs underbelly; an erie red covered the cockpit windows from the inside. The charges went off and peeled open the chest like a tin can. Another infantryman returned and placed a second charge inside the chest cavity. The mech exploded in a ball of flame and fusion particles.

The Forestry Mech behind it was caught in the blast and knocked to the ground one leg hanging limp and broken. The pilot ran from the fallen machine, pistol in hand towards the dropship. The three remaining mining mechs charged forward. The diamond cutters roared. A Rifleman walked out of the tree line and cut lose with its large pulse lasers. Two more mining mechs went down under the barrage. The first was lost to a blow to the cockpit the second had arms legs blown off before being knocked down and swarmed by infantry.

"All units left alive this is McCauley break off and head for the ship. Repeat, head for the ship"

The remaining mech wheeled away and headed at a dead run towards the dropship.

A few hundred meters to the northeast the mech found the burned out shell of the other mining mech. A pile of burning scrap metal more then 200 feet to the left was the only testament to its passing.

"All units this is McCauley," the mech broadcast. "If you can hear me report in I'm heading towards the perimeter I want the dropship ready when I get there."

"Is that you John, this is Daniel I have two pilots here who said they saw your Lancelot go down."

"Only two pilots?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."


	3. Running Away

Running Away

LZ of Dropship _Sword of Fury_

Free Worlds League, Unknown Planet

3065

"Copy the Tarantula down. I switched with Jordan before we headed out. I'm approaching the LZ," said McCauley.

The mining mech came into view of the dropship, the LZ was no more than a cleared area of forest with blast padding so the forest didn't light on fire when the dropship's thrusters engaged to take it off the ground. A battered squad of Purifier battle armor stood parameter guard.

The miner powered down and a man dismounted. He was in his mid-thirties with a stocky build and light red hair. The lead Purifier saluted him. He passed through their checkpoint quickly and continued into the dropships cargo bay.

He pushed the button on the intercom. " Captain tell everyone to get aboard. Abandon the mechs it will take too long to secure them for the travel."

"As you wish," replied the com link.

"Sword of Blake guide you flight Captain McCauley out."


	4. New Orders,New Fights

1New Orders, New Fights

Dropship _Sword of Fury_

Approaching the Jumpship _Blake's Hammer_

Pirate Jumpoint

3065

"Demi-Precentor, you have a message waiting on your data-slate," his head-set beeped.

"Thank you," he replied picking up his slate which was now beeping.

He opened the new file it read:

_Demi-Precentor McCauley, _

_Du hast neue Entwicklungaufträge vom zweiten Armee-Befehl. Du fährst zu des Jumpship Blakes dem Hammer fort und dann zum Planeten von neuem Avalon in Federated waren der Commonwealth du empfängt mehr Anweisungen. Diese Akten nachschicken dem Kapitän._

He ran a quick translation program included in the slate. The file translated and now read:

_Demi-Precentor McCauley, _

_You have new deployment orders from the Second Army Command. You will continue to the Jumpship Blake's Hammer and then to the planet of New Avalon in the Federated Commonwealth were you will receive more instructions. Forward these files to the Captain._

He did what it asked and sent a worm program into the computers files

The com clicked into life. "You're sure these are the correct orders?" asked the captain. "We don't have any equipment onboard to make the necessary changes to the dropships markings."

"I'm sure, we'll just have to make a pit-stop along the way," replied McCauley.

The dropship flew into the yawning mouth of the Jumpships hold.

_Yes the "Coded" message is in German I don't have the time to come up with my own code._


	5. Pillage and Burn

1Pillage and Burn in the Name of Blessed Blake

Dropship _Sword of Fury_ Orbiting

Unknown Planet, Capellan Confederation

3065

"We have a dropship in orbit they claim to be a civilian Vessel sir I do not know. They are in a WoB dropship," said the aircraft controller.

"Let them down," said the officer of the watch.

"Understood. Dropship _Sword of Fury_ you are cleared to land If you are armed leave all weapons on the ship when you disembark. Failure to comply will result in death. Aircontrol Out," replied the controller.

McCauley and the few remaining men under his command about forty men in all, an assortment of technicians, com-operators, mech mechanics and the surviving mechwarriors and ground troops.

They all disembarked over a day and took rooms at hotels in a two-block radius. That night they were all at the same bar and congregated to plan there heist of essential supplies.

They all had brought broken down pistols, the pistols had only one clip of ammo and so they would have to avoid contact with the authorities.

McCauley had command of the "assault" on the local grocer. Sean, himself and four other people under his command were with him. They entered the grocer.

"Get on your faces now," he screamed pulling out his pistol.

He saw the security guard coming at him from behind ,taser drawn. He turned and put a bullet in his chest. The man fell and people screamed.

To the clerk behind the desk he said"We're taking what we want any attempts to call the local authorities will be met with the same fate as him. Understood?"

"Yes. I understand completely," replied the clerk in a wavering voice.

"We've got it," one of the four tech who had gone to collect supplies from the store room, they had two skids of food and household equipment, enough to keep the Jumpship in food for the rest of the trip.

"We're gone," he said and dropped the smoke bomb.

At the hotel they all had a round of beers to celebrate. Only one team had not completed its mission to the letter, the pawnshop owner had called local military base and six of his troops had been gunned down, however they did have all the equipment they had come for. The only problem now lay in the fact that if they ID the bodies they would know they had come of the dropship and they would be met by the MPs at the droport.

"Life's a bitch," he thougth.


End file.
